Kissu desuka
by The Deathstalker
Summary: Sakura yang awalnya jijik dengan hal bernama ciuman, kini malah mulai penasaran akibat hasutan dari Ino. fluffy. SasuSaku. SaIno. Mind to RnR?


_**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Romance, Friendship**_

_**Warning : Gaje, Typo(ingat betul bagian ini), OOC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No bashing chara please..**_

_**.**_

_**DLDR**_

_**( Sungguh bodoh jika anda tidak suka tapi masih tetap membaca **____** )**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Deathstalker**_

_**Present**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kissu desuka**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

TENG... TENG...

"Kalian lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian dirumah, besok kumpulkan pada ketua kelas!" ucapan _sensei sexy_ didepan kelas sukses menghentikanku mengerjakan soal. Ku tutup asal buku Biologi tebal didepanku, aku benar-benar sudah muak rasanya.

"_Ha'i sensei!_" semua siswa serempak menjawab, tak terkecuali diriku. Haaa~ rasanya pegal sekali mengerjakan soal sebanyak tiga halaman penuh, ugh... dasar _sensei killer_!

Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang, berendam di _bathup_ dengan sabun aroma _Sakura _kesukaanku, membayangkan betapa segarnya guyuran _shower_ saja sudah membuatku bahagia, setelah itu aku akan berbaring di kasur empuk milikku, lalu bergelung di−

"Ayo Sakura! Cepatlah! Aku tidak mau sampai kehabisan Albumnya."

Suara cempreng itu membuatku mendengus keras. Sial, aku lupa kalau hari ini ada janji dengan _Pig_, Yamanaka Ino si Ratu ular. Sepertinya aku terpaksa menunda rencana indahku untuk bersantai dirumah.

Aku melihat sekelilingku sudah kosong. Memangnya seberapa lama aku melamun sampai aku tidak menyadari kalau kelas sudah kosong mlompong begini. Segera ku masukkan asal buku-buku yang masih berserakan diatas mejaku. Aku tidak mau sampai kupingku iritasi mendengar ocehan nyonya Yamanaka ini jika aku sampai menggagalkannya mendapat Album _comeback_ _Band_ kesukaannya itu.

"Iya iya _Pig, _aku juga sudah selesai. Ayo!" segera saja kutarik tangannya keluar kelas.

"Yosssh! kita berangkaaaaaat."

Kututup kuping kiriku mendengar suara cemprengnya, bisa-bisa aku mengidap penyakit tuli di usia muda. Haaaa~ dasar Ino.

.

_Kissu desuka_

_._

"_Yatta! _Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya... Kyaaaa... Saku, aku mendapatkannya kyaaaaaa..."

Aku hanya memutar bola mata bosan melihat tingkah sahabat pirangku ini. oh, ayolah... kenapa harus menjerit sehisteris itu, aku tidak tahan ditatap aneh oleh orang-orang ditoko ini.

"_Pig! _Cepat bayar atau kujahit mulutmu sekarang juga." Desisku memperingatinya.

"Isssh... kau menyebalkan! Aku kan sedang senang _Forehead._" Jawabnya sembari memanyunkan bibir.

"Ya ya ya, terserah padamu _Pig_." Ucapku pasrah. Kulihat dia mulai mengambil dompet di tasnya. Syukurlah~

"Ini tuan, sepuluh ribu yen kan?"

"Terimakasih nona."

"Ayo Saku! Kita sekarang ke _malll _ya..." ucapan Ino ini sukses membuatku membelalakkan mata, aku sudah sangat lelah. Tolonglah...

"Apa? tidak. Aku ingin pulang saja." Tolakku.

"Ayolah Saku~, ini 'kan baru jam tiga sore dan lagi besok hari minggu." Rayunya menggelayuti lenganku. Bener-benar ratu ular, dia memang ratunya merayu.

"_Pig! _Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur." Tolakku lagi, mencoba melepaskan tangannya dilenganku.

"Ayolah Saku~, apa kau tidak kasihan denganku? _Masa_ aku harus pergi sendirian?" tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan _puppy eyes _andalannya. Oh, maaf-maaf saja nona, aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan sihir ratu ular macam kau. Khukhukhu...

"Kau bisa pergi dengan Sai."

"Sai sedang ada pameran seni."

"Kalu begitu belanja _online _saja, kau kuno sekali."

"Sekarang banyak yang menipu."

"Kau bisa membeli di tempat yang terpercaya _Pig._"

"Tetap saja itu berbahaya, _Forehead!_"

"Kau bisa menelepon Tenten dan memintanya menemanimu." Oh tuhan, aku mulai jengah.

"Aku tidak punya pulsa."

"Grrrrr... Aku akan menelponnya untukmu." Segera kurogoh saku dan mengambil _smartphone_ milikku dan mencari-cari nama Tenten di daftar kontak ponselku dan meneleponnya.

" _Hallo Sakura? Ada apa?_"

"Hallo Tenten, bisakah kau-"

_Srettt_

_Piip_

Sabar Sakura... sabar... sahabat bodohmu ini memang menyebalkan. Kau tau sendiri kan kepala pirangnya bahkan lebih keras dari batu. Sabar...

Sabar...

Sabar...

"Aaaaaaaarrgh..."aku menjerit keras, aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi, menjambak rambut _pink_ku frustasi, rahangku mengeras, ku tatap nyalang Ino yang dengan seenak udelnya merampas _smartphone_ku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriakanku menggelegar.

"A-Aku baru ingat kalau Tenten ada kencan dengan Neji, Saku. Hehe ya, k-kau taulah pasangan baru kan pa-"

"AKU TAU KAU BERBOHONG INO PIG!" semprotku sembari merampas balik _smartphone _milikku.

"A-aku ti-

"Ayo pergi!" segera saja kutarik kasar lengannya, lebih baik kuturuti saja daripada berdebat lebih lama dari ini. Bisa benar-benar mati muda kalau begini terus.

Demi celana dalam Sasuke aku dongkol sekali dengan Ino. Huh.

Eh? Kenapa malah ngomongin celana dalam Sasuke?

Dasar bodoh!

Bicara tentang Sasuke aku jadi lupa kalau kita ada janji mengerjakan tugas bersama. Aaaargh.. hari ini aku sial sekali, pasti pantat ayam itu akan mencincangku setelah ini. segera kukirim pesan singkat padanya. Aku harus menemani Ino dulu, urusan dicincang Sasuke bisa dipikirkan nanti.

_Maaf, Sasuke. Aku harus membantu Tsunade-sensei mengoreksi soal-soal kemarin. Kau tau sendiri kan betapa banyaknya soal yang diberikan kemarin. Jadi, tugasnya kita kerjakan besok saja ya... _

_Send _

Tidak apalah berbohong sedikit. Sasuke juga tidak akan tahu yang sebenarnya. Khukhukhu...

.

.

_Kissu desuka_

.

.

"Ayolah Saku~, jangan marah terus. Aku 'kan sudah membelikanmu es krim _cup Jumbo_, kurang apa lagi?" ku tatap sinis kepala pirang didepanku ini, dua kursi disebelah kanan dan kirinya penuh dengan tas-tas berisi baju yang dibelinya. Benar-benar tipe _shopaholic._

"Tambah dua _cup _lagi dan aku akan memafkanmu." jawabku menyeringai.

"Apa? kau mau membuatku bangrut?!" kulihat Ino melotot ke arahku. Hahaha wajahnya lucu sekali. Aku berdehem menutupi ekspresi wajahku yang hampir saja meledakkan tawa membahana, aku harus bertahan dengan ekspresi sok marahku.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau." Aku pura-pura akan beranjak pergi.

"Baiklah... baiklah..." desahnya pasrah mencoba menahan lenganku. "Pelayan?" Ino mengangkat lengannya bermaksud memanggil pelayan.

Seorang pelayan perempuan dengan seragam serba pink menghampiri meja kami.

"Iya nona? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu dengan sopan.

"Aku pesan es krim ini lagi dua." Ucap Ino sembari menunjuk gambar es krim berwarna pink yang begitu menggoda.

"Ah, baik. Ukuran _cup _yang kecil, se-"

"Jumbo! Dua-duanya!" seruku lantang.

Ino melotot horror ke arahku. Aku hanya tersenyum membalas tatapannya dengan kedipan mata cepat.

"Iya, jumbo." Ucapnya pasrah, tak bersemangat. Mungkin sedang meratapi isi dompetnya yang sudah tipis dan akan menjadi lebih tipis?

Aku tidak peduli! Lebih baik aku memakan es krim coklat lezat didepanku ini dan yang lebih penting lagi sekarang kau harus menerima pembalasanku _Pig. _Hahahaha...

.

.

_Kissu desuka_

_._

_._

"Mmmmm... enak sekali _Pig, _kau harus mencoba rasa ini." seruku sambil menikmati lembutnya es krim yang melumer dimulutku. Aaa~h benar-benar surga dunia.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mencobanya kalau uangku saja sudah habis untuk membelikanmu semua ini." Ino mendengus sebal.

"Jadi, kau tidak ikhlas _Pig_? Kau mau aku marah lagi?" ancamku seraya memicingkan mata tak suka padanya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau makan saja lagi." jawabnya sembari menyodorkan es krim terakhir yang belum kusentuh. Aaa~h aku benar-benar melupakan kekesalanku pada sahabatku yang paling manis ini.

.

"Ino-_chan_?"

"Sai-_kun_? Kenapa bisa disini?"

Aku mendongak dan melihat Sai berdiri tak jauh dari meja kami. Kulihat Sai menghampiri kami–lebih tepatnya Ino–dan langsung menciumnya. Tepat di bibir. Oh tidaaaak! Drama _picisan _segera dimulaaaai. Jeritku dalam hati.

"Mmmh... Sai-_kun~_."

Ah, sial! Mataku jadi ternistakan. Jadi _badmood _lagi.

"Bukannya Sai-_kun_ bilang ada pameran seni lukis?" tanya Ino setelah ciumannya terlepas.

"Sudah selesai. Aku tidak sengaja lewat dan melihatmu diluar jendela _cafe, _lalu yeah aku menghampirimu. Itu saja." Jawab Sai dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Huh, kupikir kau sedang ada janji dengan gadis lain." Ucap Ino memanyunkan bibirnya.

Aduh.. aduh... sepertinya atmosfir disini mulai tidak menyenangkan melihat manusia yang sedang kasmaran begini. Segera saja aku lahap dengan rakus es krim tak bernyawa ini. Dasar bodoh... aku merutuki pemikiranku yang kelewat _absurd_ ini. Tentu saja tak bernyawa, jika bernyawa pun aku tidak yakin akan memakannya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Kau tau betul siapa yang ada dihatiku ini." Sai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

Dan...

Ciuman lagi?

OH TUHAN, AKU DIKACANGIN! Aku menjerit frustasi dalam hati. Dan hey, apa mereka tidak sadar kalau tempat ini ramai? Dan mereka melakukan hal menjijikkan itu lagi? Dan... dan... Oh tuhan...

"Sakura? Kau disini?"

HAH?!

Apa? dia bilang apa tadi? Aku mengorek-ngorek telingaku.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? jadi dia pikir dari tadi aku ini apa? gorengan basi?

Sialan orang ini!

"Ya, dan bisakah kalian berhenti bercumbu didepanku?" tanyaku dengan nada sarkastik.

"Ahahaha... _gomene_ Saku. Aku _khilaf._" Ino hanya cengengesan tak jelas sambil menggaruk kepala pirangnya yang aku yakin sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Maafkan kami Sakura." Ucap Sai dengan senyum yang lagi-lagi sama. Terlihat menyebalkan di mataku.

"Hm." Gumamku acuh.

"Ino-_chan_ ayo pulang bersama."

"Tidak, Sai-_kun_. Aku akan pulang dengan Sakura. Kau pulang duluan saja lalu istirahat. Hm?"

"Aa. Baiklah kalau begitu."

Cup

"Aku pulang dulu."

Cup

Aku menatap dua manusia didepanku horror. Benar-benar tidak tau tempat.

"Ino?" panggilku sekian lama setelah Sai menghilang dari _cafe _ini beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Mm?"

"Kau menjijikkan. Berciuman seakan-akan ini kamarmu saja." Sindirku.

"Apaan sih? Ciuman itu bentuk nyata dari sebuah kasih sayang Sakura _Jidat._" Kata Ino menyuntrung kepalaku.

"Issshh... menjijikkan, menempelkan bibir dengan bibir seperti itu rasanya pasti errr.. aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkannya." Ucapku dengan nada horror.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau itu umur berapa sih, sampai pikiranmu sesempit itu tentang ciuman." Ino merotasikan bola matanya.

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Ya, kau bodoh. _And... let me tell you this..._"

Ino sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya membuatku penasaran. "Apa?"

"Ciuman itu... memabukkan bahkan kau sampai merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu yang menari-nari diatas perutmu. Rasanya itu... geli dan nikmat."

Aku menaikkan satu alis mendengar penjelasan Ino tadi.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tak yakin.

"Ciuman itu basah... tapi lembut, bahkan lebih lembut dari es krim yang barusan kau makan."

"Benarkah?" seruku sedikit tertarik.

Ino mengangguk mantap, "Hm, aku jamin kau akan ketagihan setelah melakukannya sekali. Ciuman itu manis, membayangkannya saja bisa membuat jantungmu berdebar-debar nikmat."

"Benarkah?"

"Iyaaaa... makanya kau cobalah saja sendiri!" jawab Ino jengah. Mungkin kesal dengan pertanyaanku yang selalu sama.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ciuman _Pig!_" seruku mantap dengan mata dipenuhi api membara. Aku tidak menyangka ciuman akan seperti yang dijelaskan Ino _Pig _tadi, dan untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya aku harus membuktikannya sendiri.

"Apa?! aku tidak mau!" seru Ino dengan matanya yang membulat lebar. Dia ini kenapa sih?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? kita sama-sama perempuan Saku dan .normal. catat itu!"

"Isshhh... menyebalkan!" gerutuku memajukan bibir.

"Kau harus melakukannya dengan laki-laki. Itu akan semakin membuat tubuhmu panas." Ucap Ino sembari mengedipkan salah satu matanya kearahku.

"Panas?"

Hm? Sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau aku sesekali mencobanya, kalau sampai dia bohong akan kupastikan kepala Ino akan botak seketika setelah kita bertemu. Tapi aku harus melakukannya dengan siapa? _Kaa-san, tou-san? _AtauSaso_-nii _saja? Tapi kan mereka tidak ada dirumah. _Okay, _itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Sekarang aku harus menghabiskan es krim ini.

.

.

_Kissu desuka_

.

.

Haaa~ aku langsung ambruk diatas ranjang empukku setelah tiba dirumah dan membersihkan diri. Kulihat jam di dinding kamar sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Aku benar-benar lelah mondar-mandir menemani Ino memilih barang-barang yang tidak penting tadi sore. Tanganku terulur mengambil benda persegi panjang diatas meja samping ranjang, aku tidak sempat mengotak-atik ponselku lagi setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Sasuke tadi. Jariku mulai membentuk pola untuk membuka layar _smartphone_.

_3 messages received_

Segera saja kubuka kotak pesan.

_From : Lee si mangkok alis_

_Sakura-chaaaaaaan! Tadi aku melihatmu di mall, aku sudah berteriak-teriak tapi kau tidak malah tidak dengar T.T_

Geeezz... aku menggeleng-geleng horror membaca pesan dari bocah ini, aku bukannya tidak dengar, tapi pura-pura tidak dengar bodoh. Aku tidak mau mempermalukan diri sendiri. _Oh my god. NO! REALLY BIIIIG NO._

_From : Onii-chan_

_Sakura, aku pinjam laptopmu dulu ya... besok pagi akan ku kembalikan._

Segera saja aku menoleh kearah meja belajar dan benar saja laptopku tidak ada disana.

_From : Sasu bokong ayam_

_ terlalu bodoh untuk berbohong _Pinky. _Cih, aku bahkan bisa mengendusnya dari sini. Jangan coba-coba berbohong atau kusantet kau dari sini._

Haaaaa?! Apa dia sudah beralih profesi jadi dukun santet?

Segera saja kuketik balasan untuknya.

_To : Sasu bokong ayam_

_Aku tidak berbohong kok. Tanya saja sama Ino._

_Send_

Drrrrt... drrrrt...

_One message received_

_From : Sasu bokong ayam_

_Hn. Mulut kalian terlalu nista untuk dipercayai._

Apa? Dasar bokong ayam! Mulutku terlalu _sexy _untuk disebut nista. Kalau Ino sih aku setuju. Khukhukhu...

_To : Sasu bokong ayam_

_Ih, yasudah kalau tidak percaya._

_Send_

Drrrrt... drrrrt...

_One message received_

_From : Sasu bokong ayam_

_Hn._

Sumpah. Ini menyebalkan. Jawaban sensasional yang paling kubenci dari orang menyebalkan yang sayangnya adalah temanku sendiri.

Kuletakkan _smartphone_ku lagi diatas meja. Aku sudah malas membalas pesan dari Sasuke. Biarlah besok saja aku kerumahnya. Menarik selimut sebatas dagu dan memejamkan mata perlahan. Aaaa~h akhirnya aku bisa tidur juga.

.

_Kissu desuka_

.

.

_Ting tung... Ting tung..._

_Ting tung ting tung ting tung_

Jemariku sudah gatal sekali rasanya hingga aku memencet _bell_ imut didepanku ini dengan cara abnormal. Aku sudah lelah memencet _bell _dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda manusia bernyawa didalam sana yang akan berbaik hati membukakan pintu ini.

_Ting tung... Ting- _

_Ceklek._

"Hn."

Aku menekuk wajahku masam. Sudah membuka pintunya lama sekali, sekarang malah menyuguhi tamunya dengan gumaman tak bermutunya itu. Oh, tuhan...

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?!" gerutuku menatap makhluk didepanku sebal.

"Hn. Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyanya sinis.

"Apa?! tentu saja mau mengerjakan tugas, memangnya apa lagi?" aku memutar mata bosan.

"Kau pulanglah saja _Jidat, _tanpa kau punaku bisa mengerjakannya." Katanya sembari bersedekap angkuh. Benar-benar jenis makhluk yang perlu dibasmi dari muka bumi ini.

"Tidak! Ini kan tugas bersama." Tolakku tegas.

"Aku malas mengerjakan tugas bersama pembual macam kau." Desisnya sinis.

"Siapa yang membual sih? 'kan sudah kubilang kalau aku-"

"Membantu Tsunade-_sensei _ mengoreksi soal-soal kemarin." Sambung Sasuke acuh.

"Nah, itu kau tau." Aku tersenyum manis.

"Tsk, benar-benar pembual ulung." Sasuke memicingkan matanya, melirik kearahku sinis.

"Sasuke!" seruku kesal.

"Siapa yang datang Sasuke-_kun_?"

Kudengar suara lembut dari dalam rumah.

Seketika muncul lampu yang bersinar terang diatas kepalaku, tentu saja hanya ada dalam imajinasiku.

"Bibiii~, ini aku. Anakmu yang seperti ayam ini tidak mengijinkan gadis manis sepertiku masuk bi. Padahal aku sudah capai-capai kesini melewati perjalanan yang sangat panjang dan penuh rintangan." Teriakku panjang lebar, berharap untaian kalimat indah tadi bisa membuat bibi Mikoto mengetuk pintu hati pemuda kepala batu didepanku ini.

"_Baka!_ Rumah kita hanya terpaut dua rumah." Teriak Sasuke membuat aku sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Sama saja _Baka_! Kau tau, aku sampai ketakutan mendengar gonggongan anjing ganas milik paman Ibiki yang meloto kearahku." ucapku memanyunkan bibir.

"Itu karena kepalamu terlalu mencolok, _Baka!_"

"Sasuke-_kun. _Jangan teriak-teriak. Cepat suruh Sakura-_chan _masuk!"

Seruan dari dalam rumah tersebut sukses membuatku menyeringai menang. Khukhukhu... kau kalah Uchiha.

Dengan wajah masam Sasuke membuka lebih lebar pintu kayu bercat putih didepanku, langsung saja aku memasuki rumah mewah ini dan seketika berhambur memeluk bibi Mikoto yang sedang sibuk menata berbagai kue diatas meja ruang tamu.

"Bibii~ kenapa anakmu jahat sekali padaku~, padahalkan aku ingin membantu mengerjakan tugas." rengekku pada wanita yang kupeluk saat ini.

"Haha kalian ini tidak pernah berubah, selalu bertengkar." Ucapnya terkekeh sembari mengelus surai _pink_ku.

"Tsk, dasar manja!" cibir Sasuke membuat wajahku masam.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" kulihat bibi Mikoto melotot pada Sasuke membuat dia mendengus keras. Aku terkikik melihat wajah sebalnya.

"Bibi, Ita-_nii _kemana?"

"Itachi diatas sedang mengerjakan tugas, Saku-_chan._" Jawab bibi sembari melepas pelukanku. "Nah, sekarang bibi mau pergi belanja bulanan dulu. Sasuke, jangan lupa kasih makan Shiro kalau ibu belum datang sore nanti!" ucap bibi Mikoto lalu mengambil tasnya di sofa dan melenggang pergi.

Yah~ padahal kalau ada bibi 'kan aku bisa berkuasa disini, huh.

.

_Kissu desuka_

_._

.

"Hwaaaa akhirnya selesai juga. Lelah sekali rasanya." Seruku lepas, merentangkan tangan keatas mencoba melepas lelah setelah menyelesaikan tugas yang aduhai banyak sekali.

"Kalau saja kemarin kau menepati janjimu pasti tugas ini sudah selesai, dan aku bisa menikmati hari mingguku, Idiot!" sindir Sasuke padaku. Aku hanya mendengus tanpa berminat membalasnya.

Kulirik jam tangan _pink _di tangan mungilku. Masih jam dua siang, dirumah tidak ada orang dan aku jadi malas pulang.

Kutolehkan kepalaku memandang Sasuke yang masih sibuk membereskan buku-buku dimeja ruang keluarga. "Sasuke! Ayo nonton film!"

"Hn? Aku tidak punya film."

"Tsk. Aku periksa sendiri saja." Aku langsung menghampiri lemari _Tv_ dan mengobrak-abrik laci dibawah _DVD_ _Player_ yang bertuliskan tulisan _Itachi's._ Aaa... pasti semua ini milik Itachi-_nii._

"Sasuke! Ayo nonton ini!"seruku sembari mengangkat benda persegi dengan gambar dua orang pria dan wanita yang saling menodongkan pistol.

"Hn." kuanggap itu iya.

.

_Kissu desuka_

_._

_._

"Hwoaah..." aku menjerit kaget saat tiba-tiba layar tv menampilkan seorang psikopat memenggal kepala korbannya.

Sial! Film ini begitu mengerikan. Kulirik Sasuke disampingku dan dia hanya menatap layar dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Sasuke! Terkejutlah sedikit, memangnya kau tidak takut?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke takut. Asal kau tau." Jawabnya angkuh. Cih, benar-benar jenis manusia yang memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

Aku alihkan lagi perhatianku ke layar yang sedang menunjukkan adegan dimana sang pemain utama wanita yang mana seorang agen organisasi yang bernama _Black pearl_ yang bekerja untuk polisi mencoba menangkap psikopat tadi.

Pertarungan pun tidak bisa terelakkan, saling tendang, pukul dan mencoba menusuk satu sama lain, aktris itu benar-benar hebat dalam beladiri. _Hollywood _memang tidak main-main dalam memilih artis bertalenta.

Mereka masih tetap bertarung, kelihatannya Anne, nama tokoh tersebut sudah mulai kelelahan sehingga ia hanya melakukan usaha pertahanan diri saja.

Ini semakin menegangkan. "Kyaaaaa.." aku menjerit keras saat sang psikopat tadi bersiap menyerang Anne dengan mengayunkan pisaunya kearah wajah Anne. Aku menutup wajahku tidak sanggup melihatnya.

_Dorr. Dorr. Dorr._

"_Anne, are you ok?"_

Mendengar suara George si agen pria di film ini pun aku mencoba melihat lagi dibalik sela jemariku. Tanpa sadar aku menghembuskan napas lega. Psikopat itu tergeletak tak berdaya. Dengan George yang memeluk protektif Anne.

"_Yeah. I'm fine"_suara Anne terdengar bergetar mempererat pelukannya. Sedangkan sang pria hanya mengelus surai pirang wanita didepannya berusaha untuk menyampaikan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. George melepas pelukannya, memandang Anne penuh damba dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

MEREKA AKAN BERCIUMAN!

Heyyy! Kenapa aku jadi seantusias ini melihat adegan yang menurutku menjijikkan. Yeah itu dulu, sebelum Ino meracuni pikiranku dan membuatku semakin penasaran dengan hal yang bernama 'ciuman'.

Aku menonton adegan didepanku ini dengan serius. Bibir bertemu bibir, cukup lama mereka berciuman sampai akhirnya George melepaskannya. Tidak lama lelaki itu mendekatkan kepalanya lagi, menarik wajah Anne secepat kiat lalu menciumnya lagi, tapi ini beda George bahkan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Anne, hey! kenapa seperti itu?! bahkan Ino saja tidak berciuman seperti itu!

"Kenapa begitu? Apa ciuman memang seperti itu Sasuke? Bahkan Ino dan Sai pun hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Ini membingungkan." Aku menolehkan kepalaku menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menuntut.

"M-mana aku tahu." Balasnya mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

Aku diam. Sasuke pun terdiam.

Kami sama-sama diam. Aku masih bingung dengan definisi sebenarnya dari ciuman.

"Sasuke." Panggilku pelan.

"Hn."

"Apa kau pernah berciuman?"

"A-apa? Te-Tentu saja tidak. Jangan menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh _Alien Pink._" Balasnya ketus sembari menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Bocah ini kenapa sih? Kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke jadi serba gagap begini?

"Bagaimana kalau kita berciuman?" ajakku antusias.

"Apa?!"

"Kata Ino ciuman itu memabukkan, geli dan nikmat. Lalu katanya ciuman itu basah tapi lembut, bahkan lebih lembut dari es krim sekalipun. Aku sering melihat Sai mencium Ino. Dan itu membuatku penasaran seberapa hebatnya ciuman itu." ucapku panjang lebar.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke memandang kearah yang berlawan denganku.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Sekali saja. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan apa ciuman memang lebih nikmat daripada es krim." Rayuku sembari menarik-narik lengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Isssh... Menyebalkan sekali. Aku minta tolong sama Itachi-_nii_ saja kalau begitu."

"Jangan!" belum sempat aku beranjak dari dudukku. Sasuke menarikku kembali duduk.

"kenapa?"

"Itu..." Sasuke terlihat bingung.

"Itu apa?"

"Itu karena ciuman harus dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, maksudku... seperti Ino dan Sai." Jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Aaa... jadi mereka sering berciuman karena mereka adalah sepasang kekasih begitu?" tanyaku lagi mencoba memperjelas maksud Sasuke.

"Ya."

"Yosshh! Kalau begitu aku akan mencari kekasih dulu dan mengajaknya berciuman." Seruku senang seakan mendapat harta karun berlimpah. Aku segera menyambar tasku dan beranjak pergi.

"Tidak boleh!" teriak Sasuke membuatku menghentikan langkah, lalu berbalik menatapnya yang kini menghampiriku.

"Kenapa sih?" aku mulai sebal.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah berada tepat dihadapanku, tatapannya tajam seakan ingin mengulitiku hidup-hidup. Berbeda dengan yang dari tadi terlihat bingung.

Tangannya mencengkram pundakku kuat. _Okay_, aku mulai takut dan gugup.

"Sa-Sasu~" cicitku mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya dingin. Masih memandangku dengan sorot mata yang mengerikan. Harus kuakui kalau aku selalu menciut dihadapan Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"K-kau bilang kan ciuman harus dengan kekasih. Ja-jadi–mmmph."

Aku membelalak ketika dengan secepat kilat Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibirku. Tangannya yang semula berada dipundakku mulai bergerak keatas membelai pipiku.

_Kami-sama... _rasanya tubuhku seperti terbakar, bahkan pipiku pun memanas. Aku yakin sekali kalau rona merah sudah memenuhi pipi tembamku.

_Kami-sama..._ detak jantungku jadi berdetak tak beraturan, rasanya tubuhku mulai bergetar ketika bibir Sasuke perlahan bergerak melumat bibir bawahku. Ternyata benar kata Ino rasanya lembut dan basah. Lebih nikmat dari lembutnya es krim yang biasa aku makan.

Aku menutup rapat-rapat mataku. Aku lemas, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain mengalungkan tanganku dileher Sasuke. Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, tangan kirinya masih menmbelai lembut pipiku dan tangan kanannya menarik pinggangku semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Bibirnya masih mengulum bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. yang kutahu sekarang hanya menikmati lumatan-lumatan lembut pemuda didepanku ini. Aku benar-benar terbuai. Beberapa saat kemudia Sasuke melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku memandangnya malu. Oh Tuhan... Kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau sahabat kecilku ini sangat tampan sekali. Mata hitamnya yang sekarang memandangku lembut, hidung mancungnya, pipi tirusnya, dan bibir tipis merahnya yang begitu sempurna. Jantungku seakan ingin melompat keluar melihatnya.

"Sakura..." _Kami-sama..._ bahkan, mendengar suara berat _sexy_nya saja sudah membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"Y-ya?" jawabku gugup.

"Kenapa harus repot-repot mencari kekasih diluar sana, hm?" tanyanya sembari membelai pipiku.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Kekasihmu sudah ada didepanmu, dia bahkan bisa memberimu lebih dari sekedar ciuman." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai kearahku, spontan saja wajahku memanas mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Sa-Sasu–"

"Jadi bagaimana? Masih penasaran dengan ciuman?" bisiknya ditelingaku membuat perutku bergejolak aneh.

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kejadian barusan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengobati rasa penasaranku.

.

.

END?

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

"Kenapa hari ini panas sekali sih?" gerutuku sembari mengipas-ngipas tanganku dileher.

"Iya, Saku. Ditambah keadaan kantin seperti ini malah membuatku mual." Timpal Ino didepanku. Memang benar kata Ino, kantin sekarang sudah seperti lautan manusia, beruntung kami sudah mendapat meja.

"Ino~ aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. aku ingin es krim." Rengekku pada Ino.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi Sakura, untuk mendapat air mineral ini pun rasanya sudah setengah mati." keluh Ino seraya meminum air mineral miliknya.

"Tapi aku ingin es krim~"

"Sakura!" aku menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Hm? Ada apa Sas-"

Cup.

"Sasuke!" pekikku kaget. Aku menutup bibir dengan kedua tanganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _Baka!_" teriakku malu, karena semua orang sudah menatap aneh kearahku.

"Kau bilang ingin es krim, dan aku sudah memberimu yang lebih nikmat dari es krim sayang~" katanya menyeringai.

"Sasuke _Baka!_"

Oh tidak! Wajahku sekarang pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

END

.

.

Hurraaaay... aku gak bisa ikut BTC yeeeeay T.T

Lama ya gak nulis.. itung-itung latihan buat jemari-jemari indahku diwaktu luang ini hehehe..

Mungkin ini hanyalah tulisan abal yang bahkan lebih dari sekedar abal.

Tapi... ah, ya sutralah...

Biarlah ini menjadi hiburan untuk yang terhibur dengan fanfic ini. :D

*gue ngomong apa coba?

Mind to RnR?


End file.
